Gesture
by love comes and goes
Summary: Because some gestures meant more than others.
1. Stuffed Animal

Hitsugaya's chest was on fire but it didn't matter because he wouldn't leave his fukotaicho's side.

The fact that it was _his_ fault that she had such a fatal injury only solidified his determination when Uohana told him to go and rest.

"T-taicho."

Hitsugaya blinked and sat up in a heart beat. Matsumoto was eyeing him, her eyes sticking longer onto his injury before meeting his eyes. They were all too serious and Hitsugaya couldn't begrudge her right to be angry with him.

But then she gave him a small smile that took his breath away and patted the space beside her in an obvious gesture and Hitsugaya could only comply.

So when the 4th Division's Captain went in to check in on them and to perhaps beckon Hitsugaya to rest, she found him laying beside his fukotaicho as she cuddled him against her like a stuffed animal.

Uohana smiled and closed the door behind her.


	2. Sunset

"Are you ready, Taicho?" Matsumoto asked cheerily. Hitsugaya merely sighed and adjusted his weight on his other foot.

"Thats perfect!" She gushed. There were a few flashes that Hitsugaya dutifully ignored.

"Its like you've perfected the 'too cool for you' face!" Matsumoto called out, taking a few more pictures before letting the camera dangle from her neck.

Using the hillside as the sun set as a backdrop did wonders for his white hair and striking teal eyes.

"Are we done?" Hitsugaya asked exasperated.

"Yep!"

"I don't see why you hadn't asked me before." Hitsugaya muttered. Having seen many random flashes throughout the day was a bit disgruntling but it was fairly obvious once it came down to it, who was behind them all.

"Its because I love you, Taicho! I have to have a picture of the person I love, right?" Matsumoto easily explained. Hitsugaya blinked before turning away to hide the blush that crossed his features.

"Right." Hitsugaya collected himself before clearing his throat to signal their leave. He headed out before a heavy weight hugged him from behind.

"These really do mean a lot to me, thanks Taicho."

This, he knew wasn't her usual teasing so he allowed the hug.

"Your welcome, Rangiku."


	3. Anniversary

"This better not be another prank." Hitsugaya grumbled as he was led by his fuko-taicho.

"I promise that its not!" Matsumoto yelled, squeezing his hand briefly. Hitsugaya sighed and resigned himself to being led around.

Blindfolded.

Toushiro sighed once more and focused on Rangiku. He normally hated being put in a situation where he was left vulnerable but he (unfortunately) trusted Matsumoto entirely too much to believe that this was some random ploy of hers. Usually when she _did_ try to prank him, he was given a fair chance to avoid it. If he was hit then he deserved it for his negligence and make a mental note on working to better his defenses.

Not that he had been caught in any prank (recently) but it was never a bad idea to keep on your toes around Rangiku.

The sound of the tatami door alerted him to their destination and he was pulled forward so that she was settled behind him. She released his hand only to be set it on his left shoulder, her chin on his right, her breath hitting his ear lobe.

Toushiro dutifully ignored the odd flipping sensaion his stomach made.

"This is your Anniversary present." Matsumoto whispered. The blindfold was removed and he blinked at the sudden light.

They were in his office and (thankfully) everything was in tact and nothing was altered for the apparent celebration.

There was, however, a new addition in the center of the room. A simple wooden table with two equally nondescript chairs on opposite sides. There were two sake bottles (that they both knew he wouldn't be drinking and she, ever so nicely, would take off his hands) and two huge watermelons.

"Which anniversary warrants this kind of gift?" Hitsugaya asked, knowing full well how hard it was to get such a delicacy.

"The Century Anniversary of your first day as Captain of course." Rangiku stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hitsugaya sighed before sitting on one of the chairs in a gesture of his acceptance.

Matsumoto grinned and took the other seat.

"Happy Century Anniversary." Hitsugaya said after they cut up the watermelons and began his sweet bliss of fruit induced euphoria.

"Hope to serve for centuries more Taicho." Rangiku retorted sporting one of her rare small sincere smiles that made watermelon seem like cannon fodder in comparison.

"Looking forward to them Luitenant."


End file.
